


Migraine

by Sapphire628



Category: Pekka Rinne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hockey, Nashville Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Pekka's girlfriend has a bad migraine.





	Migraine

“Sweetheart! I’m home!” Pekka called from the entry way of his house before slamming the door.

In the kitchen Krystle cringed from the sound. Feeling her stomach roll with nausea, she jumped up from her chair and ran to the bathroom.

“Baby?” Pekka watched her run by in a blur, “what’s wrong?”

He started to follow, quickening his steps when he heard her throwing up.

“Are you okay?” He asked pushing the door open.

She was kneeling in front of the toilet emptying what little was in her stomach. He grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet and soaked it in cold water before laying it across her neck.

Krystle groaned as she sat back, “turn off the lights. It’s too bright.”

Pekka handed her a cup of water before turning off the overhead lights, leaving only the lights over the mirror on.

“Better?”

“A little,” she answered softly, “can you help me up?”

Pekka took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. He carefully lifted her to her feet and helped her to the counter. 

“What happened sweetheart? Are you okay?”

“I have the migraine from hell. Everything is too loud, and the lights are too bright. I can barely keep food down but at the same time I’m fucking hungry.”

“Why don’t I bring you up to bed and then I’ll make you some toast,” Pekka suggested, “can you try that for me?”

“Okay,” she answered softly, “can you make that honey lemon tea?”

“Of course,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple, “come on.”

Once they were in the bedroom, Pekka pulled the blankets back so Krystle could get in. 

“I think I’m going to sit. I’ve been laying down a lot.”

“Okay,” he helped her sit before brushing a kiss across her forehead, “If you need anything just yell.”  
Krystle grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

“Thank you.”

Pekka raised an eyebrow in confusion, “for what?”

“For taking care of me.”

He smiled and bent to press a kiss to her head, “always.”

**

While Pekka was gone, Krystle stood and gathered a few aromatherapy candles and placed them on the dresser to burn. The fragrance of peppermint filled the room. She took a deep breath allowing the mint to fill her senses. She climbed into the center of the bed and hugged Pekka’s pillow to her chest. 

“Hey,” Pekka greeted walking in, “tea and toast is here.”

She gave him a small smile, “Thanks.”

“Do you want to sit at the table?”

“Yea,” she nodded and climbed from the bed. 

Before sitting at the table, she slid her arms around Pekka’s waist. Pekka leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“A little. Not much.”

“Well try and eat your toast and then we’ll have a shower. Maybe if I message your scalp it’ll help.”

Krystle smiled and looked up at him, “I think that’s a good idea. I like it when you do that.”

Pekka smiled and kissed her gently, “I know you do. Now, let’s sit before it gets cold.”

She smiled again before sliding into the chair. 

“Okay?” Pekka asked after a few bites.

She nodded, “yes. Thank you.”

“Anytime baby,” he placed his hand over hers, “you know I’ll take care you.”

She blushed with a small smile and continued eating slowly and sipping her tea. 

“I’m going to go get the shower ready okay?”

Krystle nodded, “I’ll try to hurry.”

“Don’t rush,” Pekka stood and kissed her head, “I don’t want you making yourself sick.”

She smiled shyly and nodded.

Once in the bathroom, Pekka pulled out a container of shower steamers that were stored in the linen closet. Taking out the peppermint scented disk, that looked oddly like a light green puck, he removed the wax paper and placed it on the shower floor. He fiddled with the knobs until the rain shower was pouring down hot, steaming water. As the steam filled the shower, the disk let off the peppermint fragrance.

“Hey.”

Pekka whipped around, “you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Krystle smiled shyly, “So far so good with the toast.”

“Good,” he smiled and kissed her quickly, “Shower’s ready. Let’s get you undressed.”

“You just want me naked.”

“Of course I do. I like it when you’re naked.”

She smirked and let him pull her shirt up and over her head. He swallowed back the groan that threatened to come out. Krystle rolled her eyes but let him continue to undress her.

“Okay,” Pekka pulled the door open, “in you go.”

She stepped in and took a deep breath, taking in the peppermint. She stood under the water letting it soak her hair and run down her body. She heard the door open and close as Pekka stepped in behind her. She smiled when she felt him running his fingers through her hair, making sure it was soaked through. 

She watched as he reached around her to grab the shampoo. She sighed contently as his fingers worked the shampoo into a lather and rubbed his fingertips into her scalp.

“Is this okay or is it making the migraine worse?” He asked softly.

“It’s good,” she sigh happily, “you always take such good care of me.”

“Always rakas,” he bent his head and kissed her neck, “I’ll always do my best to take care of you.”

Krystle turned and smiled up at him, “Minä rakastan sinua.”

Pekka’s face lit up and he grinned proudly when she was able to say I love you in perfect Finnish.

“Did I get it right?”

“Yes baby. That was perfect.”

She giggled softly as a deep blush covered her face. She leaped up and gave him a heated kiss. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he kissed her again before stepping back, “Let’s finish up so we can go to bed.”

She nodded and let him finish.

“You still awake?” Pekka asked a few minutes later. Somehow, she had managed to snuggle herself against his chest.

“Yes I’m awake,” she muttered before pressing a kiss to his heart, “what you’re doing feels so good but I suppose we should get out.”

“Come on them,” Pekka turned off the water and stepped out to get a fluffy towel to wrap around her.

After carefully drying her body, he wrapped the towel securely around her before drying and combing out her hair.

“It’s almost gone,” Krystle whispered as he tied her hair in a loose ponytail.

“The migraine?”

“Yes. Thank you for taking care of me. You always make it better.”

“Sweetheart you don’t have to thank me. I’ll always do what I can to take care of you.”

“I know. I also know you’re busy with the season.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it under control.”

She smiled, “ok.”  
“Do you want to go to bed now?”

“Yes,” she answered and wrapped her arms around his waist, “I want to curl up in your arms and listen to your heartbeat until I fall asleep.”

Pekka pressed a kiss to her head as she had snuggled herself against his chest, “I think we can do that.”

She smiled and tipped her head back to look up at him, “I love you very much. Thank you for taking care of me today.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. I hate it when you don’t feel good or are in pain. You know I would do anything to make you feel better,” Pekka kissed her head again, “I wish you didn’t have to suffer all day without me though.”

“Well I wasn’t going to call you and ask you to leave practice.”

“I know,” he laughed softly, “Come on. Let’s get in bed.”

He pulled the covers back and helped her climb into the bed. Once she was situated, Pekka climbing into the other side. Once he was settled Krystle laid down and put her head on his chest over his heart.

“Comfy?”

“Yes, thank you. You’re like a big muscly teddy bear.”

Pekka laughed kissed her head, “Go to sleep baby.”

“Minä rakastan sinua,” Krystle whispered.

Pekka smiled and whispered back, “Minä rakastan sinua.”


End file.
